batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Earth-1)
Bruce Wayne was the child of famous Gotham couple Thomas Wayne and his wife, Martha. He would go onto become Batman. History Early Life Bruce and his parents had one of their regular weekly movie nights but the power went out in the theater, and Bruce, impatient, ran out into the back alley where he encountered and was held hostage by Joe Chill. Chill then shot his parents while trying to steal their belongings. Later that night, after police investigation, he was introduced to Alfred Pennyworth, his father's old friend and new legal guardian. Before this night occurred, he was walking with his mother who warned him never to go into the Arkham Manor. As a teen, one night Bruce went looking into the mausoleum that his parents were buried in, only to be frightened out by a swarm of bats, running to the house, only to be scared by a suit of samurai armor belonging to Alfred. On another day, he and friend Jessica Dent were walking by the Arkham Manor when he got in a fight with her twin brother Harvey Dent for saying Bruce's mother was crazy and he will be too. Becoming Batman In young adulthood, Bruce started on his quest to find out whether Mayor Oswald Cobblepot had his parents killed, as Thomas Wayne was a rival to him in the mayoral election before his death. Soon, he discovered a photo of ex-cop Jacob Weaver using a lighter saying "#1 Dad" that Bruce had given to his father the Christmas before he died. Donning a primitive Batsuit, he chased Weaver across several rooftops, until his self-made grapnel gun malfunctioned, and a dive after Weaver to another rooftop ended with him falling to the alley floor on trash cans. Discouraged, he gave some money to a homeless woman and drove back. At the mansion, he was confronted by Alfred, who berated him for taking up the crusade, until Bruce told him about Jacob Weaver. Bruce however rejected Alfred's advice of a gun, instead opting to visit Lucius Fox to fix up the grapnel gun on the pretext of mountain climbing. Later on, Bruce arrived at the Mayor's 300th anniversary of Gotham party, briefly insulting Harvey Bullock, before heading to the roof to interrogate Weaver. This failed, however, as several other officers were smoking on the roof, and took him by surprise. Batman soon got into a melee with the cops, even punching James Gordon in the nose, before being winged by a bullet off of the roof. Though he managed to use the grapnel gun to avoid death, he lost the lighter from Weaver, and crashed into the Mayor's party, escaping bloodied and battered to the limo with Alfred. Bruce soon spent the next day in bandages, and when walking to the kitchen found the lighter. Alfred appeared, and explained he found it in the alley, as well as telling Bruce he needed to stop the crusade after the party events went wrong. they soon got in a fight, which ended with Bruce kicking out Alfred's prosthetic leg from under him, and going on without him the next night in a newer batsuit to interrogate Weaver again, only to find Weaver already dead at his apartment, with police already there. However, soon he got into the apartment, and found foot tracks of rust,and remembering that the dirt around Arkham was red from dust, set out for the manor. Breaking into the manor and its chained gates, Batman soon rushed in after hearing cries for help. Soon, he ran into James Gordon, who got in a short fight with Batman thinking he was the one who kidnapped Gordon's daughter. But they both heard Barbara's screams and ran toward them, and Batman busted through a weakened wood wall seconds before The Birthday Boy was about to kill her. Batman and Birthday Boy fought, with Gordon shooting Boy in the shoulder, before the two crash through a floorboard onto the first floor. There, the two fought before Gordon's partner Bullock, in an attempt to restrain Birthday Boy, leaped at him, only to get slammed into the basement full of Birthday Boy's victim's corpses. Batman was finally able to bring down Birthday Boy with his cape as a suffocator, and helped Detective Bullock out of the basement. Following these events, Batman headed to Mayor Cobblepot's residence, fighting his way through the guards, and finally attacked Cobblepot. But then Cobblepot managed to stab him with a knife-tipped umbrella and unmasks the Batman. Finding it was Bruce Wayne, he started talking about how indeed he wanted the Waynes dead, that Weaver cut the power to the theater, but some random vagrant killed them, all while stabbing Bruce. However, Alfred arrived, and blasted the mayor out the window with a shotgun. Alfred the helped Bruce get out of there. With that over, Alfred and Bruce talked, Alfred saying he can put away the costume now, and Bruce saying he's now alone. Alfred then counters that he was never alone, and that he can still fix the city, and then they set out to build a better Batman, a legend. Batman is last seen foiling a liquor store robbery. Category:Batman: Earth One characters